Worthless
by Wikked
Summary: Rido has a pet or maybe a better term is prisoner. Her name is Aimi and Rido can do with her as he wishes, there is no one there to stop him. Nor will there ever be. Rido/OC Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, only Aimi. M-rated for a reason ;) ONESHOT


**A/N: Hello... **

**So this is a ONE SHOT and it's M-rated. I assume you can guess what this contains... **

**I got this pull towards Rido Kuran all of a sudden and felt the need to write it away. xD **

**So this is Rido/OC. **

**This is the first time I wrote something like this (I have written one before but that was not quite this much) so I would love to hear your thought on it. Maybe tips if I decide to write something like this again? So please review ^^**

**(Slightly edited)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it (*^o^*)**

**Loove, Wikked. **

* * *

><p>Rido circled around her as she sat in her caged bed in the middle of the room. She was covering herself with the dark grey quilt but he grabbed it through the bars and ripped it from her. She tried covering herself with her hands but failed.<p>

She was his favorite pet, his prisoner. Aimi (愛美 meaning "love/beautiful") was a level C vampire, otherwise known as common vampire. Despite the fact that she was only a level C she was still considered more beautiful than many other vampires.

How she got here was since long forgotten, the only thing that mattered was that she was here now. She knew as well as Rido, that she was not going anywhere. Not until he wished it so, and that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Rido used her for many things, sex, blood and entertainment to watch. He could do with her as he pleased. He would often feed on her during or after sex. Her fear and arousal made the blood taste sweeter. Much sweeter.

Occasionally she got the benefit of his blood. Pureblood's lifespan was longer and he did not plan on losing her anytime soon. He wanted her young and fresh.

"Ah," Rido said as he breathed in her scent. It was intoxicating to him. "… I think it is time that we have some fun, don't you?" he taunted and threw the quilt to the side, making it slide across the cold, marble floor.

He could smell her fear of what he would do to her this time and it made him excited beyond measure. Aimi watched as the bulge appeared inside his trousers.

Rido watched her as she slid across the burgundy sheet to the opposite side of the bar covered bed, her back touching the cold, metal poles. Before she had time to react he was standing behind her, reaching in between the bars and squeezing her breasts hard. He started massaging them, hard enough for it to be unpleasant.

She whimpered completely at his non existent mercy, it was painful but her body reacted to it anyway.

"Mmh," Rido breathed. "… your body is honest."

Aimi raised her hands weakly and grabbed the bars to the sides of her. She could feel his bulge against her back, she arched it to get away but he pushed her back and laughed silently. He let go of her breasts and slapped them hard before retracting his hands from the cage.

He walked around the cage and to its opening, unlocked and slid it opened.

"Come," he summoned and Aimi knew better than to refuse the purebood his wishes.

She had done that before and knew it only got more painful and humiliating.

Rido knew of course that he could force her with his powers but he preferred to make her succumb to him herself, even though she didn't want to.

Aimi crawled with her exposed body over to the opening and looked up to her master with undeniable fear.

"That's a good little vampire," Rido said and laughed wickedly.

He unbuttoned his trousers and revealed his member, he grabbed her hair forcefully and pushed is member inside of her mouth.

He pulled her hair back so that she was at the end of his member than pulled her towards him so that it was almost completely inside of her. He continued this motion over and over, by reflex Aimi's body made a gaging sound each time he pushed inside of her. Rido looked down on her as she swallowed his member, moaning slightly.

Aimi had her hands on Rido's hips for support, trying to push him out of her each time but of course failing.

Rido only enjoyed some struggle and fight from her side, it made it so much more fun to win. Aimi likely knew this by now but she could not help herself. She needed to feel like she was doing something, trying to stop the sexual abuse. However useless gesture it may be.

Rido stopped and dragged her up from the bed, then pushed her against one of the massive windows. Exposing her to anyone that would walk by. Luckily for her, this house wasn't placed anywhere someone might walk by. It was at a very private location, where no one would disturb nor hear her scream if she felt the need to.

The only ones here besides them was his servants and they would never in a million years dare to defy Rido Kuran, no matter how sweet and innocent the victim may be.

Aimi could feel his breath tickle her neck as he came closer. Her heart was beating faster by the knowledge of what was about to come. She hated this part the most. Rido was not even inches away from her and he pushed inside her from behind.

Aimi whimpered loudly as he pushed his entire member hard inside of her over and over. However, her body didn't agree with her mind, proof of that was the small amount of liquid that exited her.

"Yes, that is how I like it", Rido said and pulled her head to the side. His fangs pierced her skin and her blood leaked into his mouth. He could taste every fibre of fear and pain as well the pleasure in the midst of it.

Aimi hated herself, her body, for liking it. It hurt so much and it was humiliating but her body loved every second of it and sometimes could even get a feeling of need and longing for him.

Rido's fangs exited her neck and he licked away the blood that was slowly running down her neck. Never once stopping to push his member inside of her.

Involuntarily she moaned and leaned her head upon Rido's shoulder.

He released her from the window enough so that he could fit his hand in between and start rubbing her clit hard.

"_Oh no_," Aimi thought to herself and found that her body, against her wishes, started moving with Rido's. She could sense a small grin appearing on his face.

She moaned again and turned her head towards his neck. Her lips and nose were just touching his neck.

He could sense that she was reaching her climax and just as she was about to reach it, he pulled away. Robbing her of the orgasm that her body was so desperately begging for. He stood there with her body pressed against the window, raising his hands and slowly, but yet again harshly, rubbing her breasts.

He heard her gasp desperately for air, not letting her catch her breath, he now pushed her towards the bars and lift her up upon his hips. Placing one hand around a bar beside her and one on her ass.

He pushed inside her again, vaginal this time, making her slam against the cold and hard bars in rapid speed.

Aimi closed her eyes and desperately wanting for the pain in her back to stop.

"Oh, Aimi... You simply are lovely," Rido moaned and looked up to the ceiling.

He reached his climax but continued.

He bent down and started to suck on her nipple hard, even nibbling on it.

Aimi had one hand around a bar above her and one had involuntarily snaked around her pureblood master.

Never once in these years had he kissed her mouth, it was apparently much too boring for his taste. He preferred watching the undeniable pleasure that was reflected on her face. The fact that she hated herself for it only made it even more enjoyable.

He continued to push into her violently and began sucking and nibbling the other nipple that was yet to be touched.

"Oh my..." Was words that escaped Aimi's lips.

When Rido once again felt that Aimi was reaching her climax he pulled away and set her down on the marble floor. She breathed heavily and leaned against her cage.

"We're not finished yet, my little slave. It's time for you to crawl back into your cage."

She looked at him, exhausted but didn't dare to say against him so she walked over to the opening, Rido following close behind her.

She lift her knee and put it upon the burgundy sheet, she began to crawl, on all four, in, knowing that his eyes was watching her from behind.

"Lie down, on your back," Rido demanded and she did so. "… spread your legs."

He that gracefully crawled in after her and placed himself between her legs. He closed in and began licking every inch her. He began sucking on her clit and then pushed two of his fingered into her.

Aimi moaned and breathed heavily as he was pleasuring her.

He entered a third finger and began sucking harder, as well as pushing his fingers into her harder. He noticed that her body once again started moving to his pace, his rhythm.

He chuckled silently against her clit and then entered a fourth finger. He pushed his fingers in as far as he could and felt her closing in on her climax.

She moaned more and more.

He stopped sucking and slowing his fingers down, looking at her. She raised her head and gave him a pleading look.

He loved toying with her.

"What is it?" Rido murmured, kissing her clit. "What to you want?"

She refused to answer and put her head down.

"Well, then," he said and began to exit his fingers.

"No!" Aimi exclaimed. She hated herself for it but she had to, she needed it.

"No? No, what?"

"Please," she begged.

"Please what?" Rido asked, taunting her.

"Please, make me come," she pleaded.

Rido smirked and crawled up, entering his member inside of her.

Pushing in as far as possible, retracting almost completely. Over and over.

Aimi whimpered and moaned beneath him as she reached her climax.

"Oh... Oh my..." she moaned.

She was finished. Exhausted.

He retracted and studied her.

He exited the cage and locked it, leaving her there wet and naked.

"A pleasure as usual, my little vampire," Rido said as he watched the young girl lay in the soaked bed.

He threw in the quilt between the bars and buttoned his trousers again.

Leaving her, until the next time he felt like he wanted her.


End file.
